Tad Strange
Tad Strange is the brother of Bill Cipher as well as being a dream demon who came from the second dimension. Like Bill, Tad is trapped in a secluded but sleepy town known as Night Vale due its weirdness, but the difference between Tad and Bill is that Tad has no interest in destroying or taking over the universe, which formed a fierce and antagonistic rift between him and his brother. Tad Strange spends his time as a Radio Show host and is a self-proclaimed journalist all whilst possessing a famous Night Vale resident Cecil Palmer. While initially he was not on good terms with the Mystery Kids due their experience with a malevolent dream demon, they eventually warmed up to Strange and he became a good friend and ally to the children. Appearance Tad Strange has the appearance of a floating, purple square which resembles a floor tile, with a single cartoon eye, though while Bill's pupil is vertical, Tad's is horizontal. He has a black tie, a bowler hat, and possesses the same tendril-like black limbs as his brother and uses an umbrella the same way Bill uses a cane. When in possession of his human host, namely his true vessel, Tad takes the appearance of a middle-aged man with messy platinum blonde hair fashioned into a sort of pixie cut. He wears a sweater vest that varies in color but usually royal purple or beige, with a light purple tie, gray pants and brown shoes. Tad is also shown to wear large red glasses. His most notable features are his horizontal pupils with a third eye on his forehead and dark purple tattoos depicting the tentacles of a cephalopod, single eyes with horizontal pupils, or thorny vines, around his arms reaching all the way to his neck. Personality Tad Strange is, in many ways, considered to be the opposite of Bill Cipher. While Bill is seen as an eccentric, sadistic, and manipulative sociopath, Tad often comes across as a decent, kind, and ethical being, and describes himself as such; he calls himself "innocent and kind." Tad can also be cheerful and serious by turns, switching between extreme tones at the drop of a hat. And while Bill makes deals, Tad makes bets through tarot cards or playing cards. Tad is also shown to be extremely knowledgeable and perceptive about certain locations, entities, groups, and people while very few others know about them. Though unlike others who are aware, Tad has no problem sharing such information even on the radio, however, he does have a certain limit into what he should and should not reveal to the public. Tad is a very genial individual and seems very well acquainted with the folks of the town he resides in. While he may seem benevolent, he does have a cruel and dark side to him, although this is mainly due to his status as a two-dimensional being. As such, he is not all that familiar with the emotions, traditions, and laws of humans. Even though he is the opposite of his brother, he does exhibit traits that are similar to the latter such as being enthusiastic about upcoming events like those involving death and destruction. Nevertheless, Tad is not truly a heartless being given that he actually shows to care for the residents of Night Vale. He is very fond and proud of Night Vale, despite its horrors and often provides comfort for the residents of the town during times of uncertainty or danger. The most notable display of this fondness are towards the interns at the Night Vale radio station as he expresses his concern whenever they are out to acquire and discern certain information from an event or occurrence in the town, knowing of the extreme dangers they will experience as well. Should they return safe or unharmed, Tad even expresses his enjoyment at this outcome to the point where he would invite them for some coffee and lunch. Gallery Tad Strange.png|Tad's humanoid form Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Category:Supernatural Category:Welcome to Night Vale Category:Gravity Falls